111 Tensais
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: .Los tres tensais de POT.


Sabes muy bien todo lo que esta pasando dentro de ti, desde tu corazón hasta tu mente y tu subconsciente, no hay nada de ti que no conozcas, y por eso mismo sabes como dominarlo, sabes como ocultarlo y sabes como disfrazarlo a tu antojo, perfectamente lo sabes y también sabes que eso te convierte en un actor y a la vez un bastardo mentiroso.

Eres un hipócrita y no te importa, eres aquel a quien siempre tanto odiaste, aquel que jugaba con los sentimientos y los pensamientos a su antojo y los usaba en su beneficio personal, eres un ser repugnante pero te diste cuenta de que debías ser así o jamás podrías salir de la jaula de dolor en la que te encontrabas.

Esa jaula pequeña que te hacia llorar y que lograba que te retorcieras de dolor, y ahora tu eres la propia jaula de tus sentimientos y los has sentenciado a cadena perpetua alegando que no deben salir jamás, no vale la pena exteriorizar algo que llegases a sentir, ya no vale la pena ser sinceros con tus sentimientos por que eso te afecta, te hace daño, te duele, te lastima… te destruye.

En la puerta de esa jaula en la que te has convertido, has colocado el cerrojo más hermoso que se hubiera visto antes, una máscara tan preciosa como una gema, perfecta como un rubí y resistente como un diamante, sabes que nadie se atrevería a contradecirte, que nadie indagaría dentro de ti buscando los entupidos sentimientos que alguna vez dejaste que te embriagaran al grado de perderte en ti mismo.

Nadie, excepto él.

Te preguntas cuantas veces lo has visto sonreír y no sabes que responderte ya que tu máscara no permite a tus hermosos ojos ver más allá de lo que tu eres, de cómo te elogias a ti mismo, no puedes ver más allá de eso.

Solo eres tu en tu mundo, solo eres tu y nadie más.

A veces han venido a ti muchas personas, tan variadas en forma de pensar y de decir las cosas y te sorprende que te digan exactamente lo mismo aunque sean diferentes las palabras, sabes que tienen el mismo significado, sabes que son lo mismo al fin y al cabo, te dicen que no eres el mismo niño que entro a primero, aquel chico de hermosos y expresivos ojos que dejaba ver por medio de ellos tu corazón, y tu sonrisa era pura cual la más blanca nieve, sin embargo no tenía ni rastros de frialdad, era confortable, dulce, cariñosa, era la de el pequeño niño de cabello rosa.

Tus palabras estaban impregnadas con tal ternura que parecía que no podías odiar a nadie, no te mancharías a ti mismo odiando a cualquier persona por el simple hecho de que eras tan puro, tan casto, eras tan inocente, lo mismo era en tus lágrimas, siempre te decían que tus lagrimas podrían derretir hasta el más duro de los corazones, y te lo demostraron al colocarte frente a tu subcapitán con lagrimas en los ojos, aquel al que consideraban una muralla de hielo, se acercó a ti a abrazarte y te susurró despacito que te calmaras, que todo estaría bien, que no lloraras.

Le partiste el corazón y tu mismo lo sabías.

Cada acción que pasaba en el tiempo era cada una de las enseñanzas que te mostraba la vida, de cada una de ellas aprendías algo nuevo, siempre experimentando tus talentos y te diste cuenta que podrías dominar a quien tu quisieras sin explotabas lo que tenías, autoproclamandote genio al saberlo y al hacerlo.

Comenzaste por hacerte la victima de aquel que siempre te molestaba aunque fuera simplemente de juego, siempre que podías llorabas o te hacías el sentido, dándote cuenta que lo controlabas al grado de que dejaba de molestarte y comenzaba a consentirte, eso te agradaba y entre sus brazos te acurrucabas con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Después te diste cuenta de que con los serios, dependiendo de que hacías, donde estaban y con quién específicamente te encontrabas, siempre era una sonrisa diferente a la de los demás para lograr así una sonrisa aunque más tímida y pequeña como respuesta, simplemente eso era perfecto para ti.

Con aquel que siempre tenia una sonrisa sincera, una palabra de aliento o una mirada comprensiva, servía el chantaje del dolor o el cansancio, logrando que se pusiera a tus pies y te mimara hasta que tu mismo le pedías que parara.

Te diste cuenta también que con aquel chico de mirada furiosa y arrogante, esa que te miraba y te hacia estremecer de lo agresiva que podría llegar a ser, con el simple hecho de lanzarle una mirada suave, tierna, comprensiva y dulce, ya lo tendías comiendo de tu mano, ya te pertenecía como el resto de los demás.

Te proclamabas prodigio, un genio… y lo eres, eres el perfecto mentiroso, el actor intachable, que va por la vida explotando sus mejores armas que son la actuación, el chantaje y la mentira.

"_**El tensai del engaño"**_ así deberías llamarte a ti mismo, es el mejor titulo que te queda y tu lo sabes.

Te enamoraste de ti mismo aunque superficialmente, por que por dentro, sabes que tu corazón llora por un amor que no es correspondido, sabes que jamás te corresponderá como a ti te gustaría y eso te hace endurecer más tu máscara, y hacer que el telón de tu obra maestra se abra y que la unción comience.

Ahora que estás aquí, sentado frente a otros dos de tu misma clase, considerados los prodigiosos de cada uno de los equipos, son aquellos a los cuales jamás se les podrá decir nada, no hay contradicción en ellos y es que ellos son un enigma para los demás, así como lo eres tú.

Son maestros del arte de la mentira y del engaño, los tres son perfectos a la hora de mentir para conseguir lo que quieren, aun sin embargo, saben perfectamente lo que hacen, lo que tienen, lo que podrían lograr, tanto como tú lo sabes.

Por eso mismo, se conocen tan bien y ahora ellos te han dicho que eres irreconocible, que cuando eras más pequeño, quizá un año más pequeño, eras más dulce y totalmente más sincero, sin embargo, respondes con una sutil sonrisa y respondes que así está mejor, que todo esta perfecto tal cual está y que tu corazón no sufre más de lo necesario, y concluyes con una pregunta para ellos.

-¿No es así?

Ellos te miran y te sonríen con esa máscara que cada uno trae puesta en sus rostros y tu les respondes de la misma manera para después girar a la ventana de esa hermosa mansión y te dices a ti mismo.

"_Te dirán que no eres el mismo, por que no te pueden reconocer…. "_

-Te dirán que ya no eres más dulce…

-Por que el amor lo sabes esconder…

Te giras y les sonríes a los otros dos, sabes perfectamente que ellos te pueden leer la mente, y que se dieron cuenta de lo que estabas pensando, aquella frase que inventaron alguna vez para ustedes tres por que sabías que los describía perfectamente.

-Fuji Syusuke… -susurras, este sonríe sin abrir sus ojos.

-Oshitari Yuushi… -dice el castaño y se gira a ver al peliazul que se encuentra con los brazos cruzados y las piernas cruzadas, sus ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa arrogante pero satisfecha..

Notas como abre sus ojos y te mira directamente a tu rostro.

-Marui Bunta… -dice con esa voz y tu sonríes para después desparramarte en el sofá.

Sabes que pronto, el telón de tu obra y de las obras de tus compañeros, pronto se correrá y la función, comenzará.


End file.
